


Sand and Sun

by kelios



Series: Sand and Sea [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come as Lube, Don't Try This At Home, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sam and Dean at the beach, Sam and Dean on vacation, Wincest - Freeform, brother kink, we time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Sam and Dean take a little time for themselves.





	Sand and Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to @merakerios' lovely art of Sam and Dean at the beach.
> 
> Andy posted the art here, for anyone who'd like to see! https://twitter.com/merakieros/status/1166125508066775040

Sam digs his toes in the sand, face turned up to the warm sun. Dean drops onto the sand next to him, shaking warm salt water all over his brother with a grin. 

“Come on, Sammy--the water’s awesome!” His fingers find Sam’s, twining their hands together. “It’s good to have little down time, you know?”

Sam can’t resist that grin. They’re alone on the beach, their own little piece of paradise for a few days thanks to a long ago case their father had worked, and Sam takes advantage of the moment to pull Dean close for a quick kiss. Dean tastes like salt and sweat, heat radiating off his skin as he presses closer to Sam with a happy sigh. 

“Hey,” Sam says softly, pulling back a little. “We better get some sunscreen on you before you burn.” He reaches into the basket they’d brought with them--an actual picnic basket, packed by the owner of the tiny resort, searching for the sunscreen he knows he put in there. Dean grumbles, batting at Sam’s hand. 

“I hate that shit,” he protests, scowling when Sam laughs at him. 

“You hate peeling and me playing connect the dots with your new freckles even more,” Sam points out reasonably, but he can feel his dimples peeking out as he tries not to laugh. “Unless you’ve changed your mind? I’m sure I’ve got a sharpie in here somewhere…”

“Oh hell no.” Dean gives up trying to grab Sam’s hand and tackles him instead, crowing in triumph as Sam flails in surprise. He’s still got the sunscreen in his hand, waving it over his head as Dean tries to hold him down, both of them laughing too hard to get an effective grip on each other. Sam gets the upper hand, flipping Dean onto his back and working the bottle open so that he can smear streaks of white on Dean’s chest and face while Dean struggles to get away, shouting with laughter. Sam manages to pin Dean’s hands over his head, their laughter fading into something deeper, more serious. 

Dean leans up as best he can, Sam meeting him halfway in a kiss that’s hotter than the sun beating down on their shoulders. They’re both half hard already, a common side effect of their wrestling matches since Sam was a teenager, and Sam rolls his hips down against Dean’s, drawing a low groan out of his brother. 

“Well, you’ve got me now, little brother,” Dean drawls, smirking up at Sam. “Whatcha gonna do about it?” 

Sam grinds down against him again, tightening his grip on Dean’s wrists with one hand as Dean’s eyes flutter. “I’ve got some ideas,” he whispers against Dean’s lips as his other hand works at the loose knot holding Dean’s trunks in place. Dean arches underneath him, hips lifting as Sam pushes his trunks out of the way, lips parting in a silent moan as Sam wraps one slippery hand around his dick and strokes slowly.  
“Come on, Sam, come on--” Dean writhes underneath Sam, spreads his legs in an invitation Sam can’t resist. He kisses Dean, eating at his mouth as he rubs two fingers over Dean’s hole. “Fuck--”

“That what you want, Dean?” Sam breathes, pushing against the tender skin. Dean’s wet from the ocean, still a little loose from this morning, and Sam eases a finger inside him just to hear Dean beg. “Want me to fuck you, right here out in the open? Where anyone can see how much you love taking your little brother’s cock?”

“Fuck yes,” Dean gasps, pure heat, pure _want_ bleeding through as Sam teases his hole, his balls. “Fuck me, Sam, Jesus--

“Gonna have to come for me,” Sam says, mouth hot on the Dean’s throat, his dick pushing hot against Dean’s hip. “Gonna come for me and I’m gonna slick myself up and slide right in, fuck you right here on the beach so everyone can see how you spread your legs for me--” 

Dean comes with a strangled shout, spilling hot and wet over Sam’s hand and his own belly. Sam kisses him through the aftershocks, sweeping up the hot, sticky fluid and pushing it back into Dean’s body, let’s Dean slick his cock with what’s left. “Dean--” 

Dean kisses him, sloppy and already fucked out, wordless protest as Sam pulls back far enough to kick his trunks off and make a place for himself between Dean’s legs. He covers Dean’s body with his own, safe for these few minutes, hidden from the world and everything in it. Dean’s hand tangles in Sam’s hair, draws him down as Sam pushes into him with a long slow thrust, deep as he can get but still not deep enough. Dean wraps one leg around Sam’s back, one hand still stroking through Sam’s hair and the other tracing random patterns on Sam’s back as he urges Sam on, pants harshly against Sam’s shoulder _Sam--God--Sam--Sammy--please--_ until Sam spills deep inside him, hot and wet and so good. 

“God damn, Sammy.” The deep satisfaction in Dean’s voice brings a smile to Sam’s face and stirs that ember of want inside him that never really goes out. _I did that_ Sam thinks, pleased and a little muzzy as he rolls over onto his stomach to smile at Dean as his brother smooths sunscreen over his slightly reddened skin--voluntarily, to Sam's amazement. There’s a hint of wickedness to Dean’s smile that would probably give him pause if he hadn’t just lost half his brain cells through his dick, but he’ll figure it out later. They’ve got time. 


End file.
